Passion and Secrets
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: "You're a good kisser Levi." "Ditto." After a run in with a crazy ex girlfriend, Paige and Mikes impromptu "undercover" moment leads to more under covers moments, but not like you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

Mike Warren has always been a ladies man, because if he was honest with himself, he looked straight out of a magazine, as cocky as that sounded. He hadn't ever had trouble hooking up with a girl, or kissing a random stranger at a college mixer, yet he had trouble with the ones he was attached to and damn Paige for being so good looking. He had always had 'girlfriends' who spent more time partying than studying, girlfriends who were athletes and if he ticked off the first 5 girls he had ever been with he had two basketball players, one dancer, one softball player and one golfer. He had never been attracted to them really, sure they satisfied his needs just fine, and he had gotten laid all the time. That had all been before Jessica. Jessica Syder from his hometown, his first serious girlfriend. He had reconnected with her when he came back from college for a summer, and they had been together for almost a year before they split, after a pregnancy scare, what else? She had broken his heart, smashed it into tiny, unsolvable puzzle pieces. So he had ran off to the FBI Academy, every break coming home and toting a different pretty and smart girl on his arm. When he had got the assignment for Graceland he had taken a hard look at himself in the mirror, and felt accomplished without the extraneous females in every corner, so he cut the ties, and left without a word off to Graceland. He definitely hadn't accounted for having a gorgeous female agent in his squad, he freaking lived with her, and he couldn't avoid it. Her wide eyes would meet his and he would downcast his gaze, or walk away without a word. She knocks on his door at an ungodly hour in the morning and asks if he wants to go running, and instead of doing the smart thing, he agrees. Coming out in a soft tee shirt and basketball shorts, he sees her bent over in her, are those yoga material?, shorts and a low cut tank top tying her shoes.

"Ready Levi?" She asks and he chuckles softly,

"Keep up with me Blondie." As he jogs out past her, she feigns offense and follows him out into the harsh sun. And as they're weaving next to each other, laughing at something going on in the horizon, he hears his name called out from the beach.

"Mike Warren is that you?!" And they both turn towards the voice, sidestepping off the path. And there is Jessica standing infront of him, in a

v neck and a pair of bikini bottoms. She jogs over, and Paige senses his uncomfortableness. So she leans her head on to his chest and he swears sparks are flying between his skin and her blonde locks, he plays along, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Um hey, uh..." He pretends to forget her name.

"Jessica. We dated for like a year?" She says and he raises his eyebrows in response.

"Well uh Jessica, this is..." And Paige interrupts him,

"I'm Paige, Mike's girlfriend." Faking politeness and shoving her hand into Jessica's to shake.

"Nice to meet you, you don't resemble, any of his others." Jessica says snakily and Paige giggles, Mike sensing a need to play along, kisses her head.

"That's because she's real." He snorts and Paige lazily smiles up at him and they share a look.

"Why am I sensing otherwise?" Jessica bites and Paige nods a microns towards him, telling him to go for it. His lips connect with hers and they mold together, dancing in sync she shoves her hand into his hair, and his hands fall to her waist, the electricity is passing through his body and he's damn well sure she can feel it too.

He breaks the kiss, from a lack of oxygen.

"Real enough for ya?" Mike asks cockily and Paige smirks at the girl.

"Uh um yeah, see you around Mike." And Jessica is no longer a problem.

"Not a bad kisser Levi." She remarks as they turn to jog back towards the house.

He turns, starting to jog backwards,"Ditto." .

************PAIGE X MIKE*****************

Paige knows she's pretty, she's been told damn close to a million times, groped by even the laziest eyes, so when pretty boy, which she has taken a certain likeness to referring to as said nick name when she's thinking about him, doesn't seem to be blown away by her appearance, she initially thinks that maybe he's gay. That is until he hooks up with the brunette she set him up with, not that it lasted long, but still it was rock and evidence. She started to doubt, her normal techniques aren't working, she's tossed her hair over her shoulder more times in the last three months than ever before. So when she gets him to agree to run with her in the morning light, she wears her most exposing clothes, something she's been saving for just someone, and she notices him taking her in. When they run into his ex girlfriend, she assumes, she can't believe her luck, and as they're standing there making out, she doesn't think anyone will ever compare to what they just had.

**********PAIGE X MIKE ***********

She finds him again later the afternoon, after he returns from a undercover drug deal with a weed grown, sitting on the couch.

"So that girl, who was she?" She sits next to him, he turns his head.

"First real girlfriend." He says openly and she nods understanding that it didnt end well,

"What happened?" She asks and he locks eye contact wit her.

"We were 19 and she thought she was pregnant. Not worth the risk of sleeping with me again I guess." He mumbles and Paige reaches and puts her hand on his shoulders,

"Stupid girl." And her curtain, that's been masking her emotions the last few months falls down in one fell swoop. He closes the gap between them, and she tumbles atop of him on the couch, their lips fighting for dominance as she messily gropes him, and he struggles to remove her shirt. Their shirts discarded on the floor, her fingers linger by his belt buckle, looking into his clear eyes for direction,

"Not here," he whispers huskily, "up, upstairs now." And she lets him pick her up, and she's thanking god that the group went out for drinks and that she had refused. Her legs wrap around his waist, her hair falling into her face.

"This is so frowned upon." She mutters softly as they slip into his bed, he pauses for a moment, and she almost kills him,

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He whispers back, laughing as she kisses him.

They don't waste time, getting down to business, and when they both finally doze off, despite each others presence, the group still hasn't stumbled back to bed yet.

She awakes to a stream of light, her eyes slowly adjusting to her surroundings, noticing a still sleeping Mike, who looks ten times cuter with messy hair and a still flushed face.

She steps out of bed, sliding on a discarded button up, not sure who's it is. She realizes quickly its his, and turns towards the clock, noticing it was still early. She nipped his neck and mumbled "Pancakes, five minutes."

*********PAIGE X MIKE***********

He makes his way downstairs to find the stunning blond, in his shirt, flipping a golden pancake on to a plate.

"Right on time." She remarks and he smiles at her,

"Wouldn't miss free breakfast."

"Not so fast mister, you're on dish duty."

And he rubs his forehead,"Oh course i am." Taking a bite of the pancake he salvors the moment, knowing that in an hour, they won't speak of it to any of the other team members, and keeping a secret this good from someone is going to be hard.

"So how many FBI rules did we break last night?" He asks jokingly, and she puts on a serious face, ticking things off on her fingers,

"4, but technically they're all guidelines." And she takes a bite of the pancake infront of her.

"Right I knew that." He laughs, and they share one last kiss, before she breaks away,

"Briggs is up." And she walks upstairs.

He rolls his eyes, and turns on the radio, singing along as he scrubs the dishes.

"Someone's happy." Briggs remarks and he turns awkwardly, switching off the radio.

"Had a good sleep last night." He lies and it comes out smoothly, because technically he isn't lying, it was just a different form of sleeping.

"Ok." He dismisses it, "mission in ten minutes, I recommend you get dressed."

"Got it." Mike left the last soapy dish in the sink, skipping up the stairs and whistling a happy tune to himself. He makes it downstairs with a minute to spare, his white button down shirt still in Paige's possession, and settling for a grey tee shirt and jeans.

Briggs drives off,

"So what really happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Mike inquired hoping Briggs didn't mean what he actually meant.

"You and Paige. Don't think I didn't notice you two skipping out of drinks, and the fact that you prefer button downs instead of tee shirts for these meetings, and you are oh so normally not wearing your white one that you didn't wear last week. Wanna tell me where that is?" Briggs said.

"Nothing." Mike turned his head.

"You got laid." Briggs said a matter o'factly.

Mike stayed silent and Briggs stared at him,

"You and Paige did the horizontal tango. Do you know how many rules you broke? Any idea how compromised Graceland can get?"

'Guidelines. They're guidelines.'' Mike retorted, '' and in the second respect, do you think I didn't notice you and Charlie the other night?"

"That's different." Briggs jaw juted out.

"No it's not." Mike gave him a look, and with a huff, Briggs drove forward.

Returning,worse for wear,from their escapade into the twisted drug underground system in the city, Mike walked in and tore off his shirt when he noticed a half naked Paige in the corner of the dining room, she was sliding on a tight black dress, he assumed for cover.

''Hey.'' He said and she turned around in surprise.

''Oh thank god you're here. I'm late, and I gotta zip this dress up but...''

''Let me help you.'' Mike reached forward and helped jimmy the zipper up her bare back.

''You mister, are a life saver.'' She smiled and turned to walk out.

'' Hey. You owe me.'' He called out and she turned around, placing a kiss on his lips,

''A preview.'' She said as she pulled away, her long blonde hair flipping goodbye.

When she didn't get home by 12, he tried to no avail to sleep without her next to him.

So he woke up the next morning still exhausted.

She sauntered into the breakfast hall,in his shirt and he's wondering if she stole his clean laundry, he smiles at her.

"Long night?" He asked and she shrugged,tossing an apple in his direction.

Her birthday is 3 weeks later, and the day that starts out so calm, gets intense in a whirlwind of cases.

He's parked in some drug dealers drive way when he had promised to share dinner with her, and he's banging on the driving wheel out of frustration.

He finally zooms out when the clock on his dash hits 11 pm, as he pulls into the drive he see's the light in Paige's room dim. So he ran, up to the front door, a mini chocolate cake and a dozen roses in his hand. He rapped softly on her door,

"Yes?" Its a soft, faint answer.

"I'm coming in." He states and opens the door, her face creaks into a grin. "There's still 10 minutes left before tomorrow." And he starts singing Happy Birthday, off tune and softly. He sits next her on her bed, and hands her the mini cake, a single candle lit on top of it. And she laughingly blows it out, taking a bite.

"Yummm." She purrs and he sets the roses on the side table.

"Happy Birthday." He mumbles into her lips as she slowly undoes the buttons on his shirt.

"I don't like your complicated shirts." She smiles as he drops it on the floor. And then she giggles, an evil ploy forming in her head. She digs her finger into the fudge cake, and smudges it on his lips.

His mouth opens and he laughs as she cleans his lips with her own, licking away the chocolate. Chocolate ends up on his chest, and on her cheeks, and they quickly kiss it off.

If any of the other members had walked in, they would've slowly backed up and try and forget it ever happened. He wakes up in her bed, the sheets covering her form and he solids on his boxers, kissing away a stray piece of fudge on her forehead. Her eyes flutter open.

"Feeling old yet?" He laughs as she groans and latches her bra around her back.

'' I'm younger then you hotshot!" And she pushes herself out of bed. He latches his arm around her waist and pulls her in close. They make their way down to breakfast, and receive a knowing glare from Charlie as they settle down onto the stools for breakfast.

"How'd the birthday go?" Charlie asks slyly and the pair share a knowing look.

"Fine. Mike bought cake, since all y'all forgot."

''We got a case." Briggs bellowed and everyone snapped to attention.

"Love Birds." He pointed at Paige and Mike, "You two are now married and here from VA to make a quick deal. High end, you do meth, and you need a score."

The pair shared a confused look,

"Go, go get changed." Briggs shoed them.

******* PAIGE X MIKE ********

"I'm Tyler. This is my wife Carly." They sat down at a booth with a man who had been referred to them.

"I'm J. Louie wants to know youre game." His southern drawl spitting out the words.

"No shit." Paige spat.

"Honey honey honey, breath in, breath out." Mike patted her leg affectionately, "You know women, she's been so moody lately."

"How much do you have?"

"20 thousand, straight up." Mike pulled out his briefcase.

"Not here." J walked them out the door, and towards a ware house.

That had been a month ago, and they were still undercover,

"We need out." Paige told him after the second month.

"I know. We have to close the deal and get away." He whispered into her ear.

So he walked in with a cash load and his wife.

"Test it." Louie insisted handing them packs of the white powder.

"Look you have your money. We'll try it later." He said, taking Paige's hand and trying to walk away.

"No, now,you and your lady friend."

"She can't." He said, trying to get out of it without a problem.

"Why not?" Louie picked up a gun, cocking it at him.

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly, and Mike's eyes flashed towards her.

"Oh. Well save my dope for a rainy day. Being knocked up is some serious business. " he nodded them out.

"You saved our lives." He mumbled as they slid into they're car, and the FBI arrested the dealers behind them.

"No problem." She smiled at him, and he could've sworn she was hiding something from him.

It takes another month before she starts to worry, she's a good month and a half pregnant for god sakes and she still hasn't informed a certain someone. She doubts she will until she's on the borderline of it being visible. He's sleeping next to her, a bandage wrapped around his wrist from a bullet graze, and snoring softly, she leans her head against the bed frame and deep breathes. She's continuing to run her undercover operations, and its killing her inside to know she will have to take a leave of absence from Graceland,

She shows up at the FBI main office, the next week,

"I need to request a leave of absence." She informs the woman at the desk and the woman smiles at her and points towards the door to the office.

She slips into his office, her breathing hitched and her mind running rampant.

"A leave of absence Paige I'm surprised." The man nods for her to sit down,

" Just for a few months," she gulps and he cocks his head,

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant, two months." She spits out and the mans eyes get huge,

"By a dealer?!" H asks worriedly.

"No sir."

"Well then who?" He asks.

"I'm afraid it's confidential." She says, desperately trying to protect Mike.

"I'm the leader of this sector, nothing is a secret."

"Sir."

"I know about you and Agent Warren."

"You do?!"

"Is he the father Miss Akrins?"

"Yes sir." She breathes in, "Please don't make him leave."

"He requested a assignment in DC when he first signed up, I could see if he potentially still wanted it. And you could be placed on desk assignment there once you hit 6 months, no use in having a undercover pregnant woman."

"Really?" She asks, still stuck on the fact she isn't fired.

"I advise you two to talk about it. Absence granted."

******* PAIGE X MIKE **********

"Mike?" She calls into the darkness of the beach.

"Hey, " he smiles up at her as she settles down next to him, "where were you?"

"Headquarters."

"Ahhh, I see, isn't this beautiful?" He gestured to the sky line in the distance, the sun grazing along the ocean line.

"Yeah." She leans her head on his shoulder.

"So why were you at HQ?" He asks jokingly, "someone get in trouble?"

"Requesting a transfer." She waits for his reaction.

"You're leaving?" His head turns towards her, and his eyes are hurt.

"You have the choice to go to DC with me."

"DC?" He asked lost.

"Yeah, I talked to the director. I think Briggs tattled on us."

"Why would you want to transfer?"

She takes a deep breath, and then starts crying, his strong arm wraps around her, "Paige whats wrong?" .

She takes a shallow breath of air, "god you're gonna be mad."

"I won't get mad," he half smiles at her, worry filling his eyes, " pinky promise." He stretches out his pinky towards her. She laughs a bit, interlocking her finger with his. Then they hear a gun shot, both agents are on their feet, running towards the gun noise, a man is retreating from the scene, fires some loose shots, and next thing Paige knows she's gripping her shoulder and in pain.

Her next memory is all white, when she awakes in the hospital, her shoulder heavily bandaged, and Mike leaned over her very worried.

When her eyes flutter open, he kisses her gratefully, a small smile wiggling onto his face.

"Good god you're ok." He mumbles and she smiles at him. It takes three weeks for their conversation to come back up.

"So before you got shot at..we were having a conversation?" He asks one day when they're alone in his bedroom.

"Oh god, I thought you'd forget about that." She says half kidding.

"Why are we transferring?" He asks and she looks at him surprised.

"You're coming with me? Really?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know why we're transferring, but where ever you are, I'll be right there." Her forehead leans against his.

"Thank god." She mumbles pulling away.

"So why are we leaving this beautiful hell hole?"

"Mike. You might change your mind, you might want to stay. After I tell you."

"Jeez, Paige, tell me already."

She excuses herself hastily, running out of his room, tears flushing down her cheeks. She sits in her bed, staring at the ceiling for a while, and then glancing at the door.

" I didn't mean to make you upset." He's leaning in the door frame, without a shirt, looking as good as she's seen him in awhile, he shut the door behind him, kissing her softly, " forgive me?" And she smiles into his lips.

"It must be the hormones." And he cocks his head in confusion,

"Mike, I'm pregnant." His jaw drops and then he reaches for her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her hair.

"So you aren't dying?"

"No. No I'm not dying." She laughs a bit.

"Good because Briggs thought maybe you were sick and...god I'm just glad you aren't gonna die." He smiled at her," so how far along are you?"

And she gets it, he has no idea he's the father, he probably thinks its a perps kid.

"Three months and... you're the father." She says, clearly and his head snaps up from its position,

"I... I am? It's not some drug boss?"

"Definitely yours."

And he picks her up, spinning her around and letting her legs wrap around his waist.

"We're having a baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

She promises its her last mission, she's bordering 5 months, and though they've yet to tell the rest of the team about the new addition, she's starting to show just a bit. He's smiling his head off when she points this out, claiming she's getting fat. Se slides on a loose dress, that hides the developing bump quite well, and heads out with Charlie.

"You get the front." Charlie mumbles into her mic and Paige walks through the front door, slyly smiling at the Latin American infront of her.

"So do we have a deal?" She says slurring the word we and have together.

"No." And Charlie knows she needs to get in there, but she's too late, before she shoots e man, Paige is on the floor, her hip pouring out blood.

He gets the call, and he's there as fast as he possibly can be, pacing up and down the white halls isn't doing much for his anixety. The rest of the team pours in, and they curiously watch as Mike leans back against the wall, mumbling something and clasping his hands together.

"Paige is gonna be ok." Briggs tries to comfort him but Mike shakes his head, his eyes red of sleep depravation. The doctor emerges 3 hours later,

"Michael Warren?" Ad his head flips up, pleading with the doctor to tell him good news. The doctor takes him aside, and says something softly, that no one else can make out.

"Your girlfriend is going to be all right. However we couldn't save the fetus, we tried." And Mikes world crumbles around him, he slides down the wall, tears brimming his eyes.

"Miss Arkin will be ready for visitors in about 20 minutes." The doctor announces to the rest of the crew, and they all look at Mike, who's still crouched on the floor.

The group makes their way towards her room, all graciously letting Mike in first, they watch through the huge glass window as he sits by her side, they watch her look up at him, and take his hand and squeeze it.

Mike kisses her softly,

"We're gonna be all right." He mumbles and she gives him a soft smile,

"I'm so sorry." And she cries some more, right into his chest and the group watches the personal moment, completely lost.

Jakes pulls aside the doctor,

"What's her condition?"

"Miss Arkin is just fine, we did all we could to save the child but It was too late, she lost so much blood." The doctor explains and their faces show an understanding of the couples grief. The nurses shoo Mike out a few minutes later, and as he walks out the door, he just keeps walking. They hear a loud crash, and Mike has sent his fist through the plaster in the wall.

He's a mess until they let him back in, when he becomes the soothing lover, rubbing her back protectively, whispering things into her ear that the rest of the team can't quite make out. When she arrives home two nights later, she disappears into his room and they don't come out for an entire day. When she does come out, Mikes right behind her, she's smiling a bit, leading the rest of the group to understanding that they had made sorrowful but sweet love in response to the tragedy.

One afternoon, when Paige is asleep and Mike is on the couch, home from assignment, Charlie comes over to him.

"I should've been there. Not her." She says and to her surprise Mike turns to her with a look of utter disappointment.

"Damn right. She should've been in DC, moving in, not on an assignment with huge risks involved." Ad he stands up disgustedly.


End file.
